


hunger and night and the stars

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Poe makes Finn breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	hunger and night and the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



An intoxicating smell filled the ship. Finn found himself wandering out of his cabin and following his nose to the _Falcon_ 's main living area. Poe stood in his bare feet on the cold deck, one foot tapping as he hummed a song, singing snatches under his breath. Something sizzled in front of him over the tiny heater in the galley.

"What are you making?" Finn asked, coming up behind him. He was still getting used to casual touches, even after all this time. He placed one hand against Poe's hip, resting against the thin material of his sleeping bottoms, feeling the jut of his hipbone. He'd kissed that hipbone earlier tonight. No, he thought, the image shifting in his mind. He'd kissed the other, drawing wet kisses across Poe's pelvis before slurping his cock into his mouth.

Poe's breath caught. Maybe he was remembering the same thing. Maybe he still wasn't used to Finn touching him, either. "I woke up hungry. I thought you might like some fried 'routs and eggs for breakfast."

"Is it time for breakfast?" Finn had grown up on First Order bases and ships, tied to schedules and duties since he could walk. The Resistance had kept a more flexible approach to time, and now there was no more First Order and no more need for a Resistance, either. Aboard this ship, he often lost track of days altogether, misplaced in a blur of hyperspace and sex. It was dawning on him that he was happy, and that he couldn't think of a single time in his life before now that the word applied.

"It's early. I thought I'd cook something up and bring it into bed. You've never had breakfast in bed."

"Doesn't that get messy?"

Poe turned his head back, a warm glow in his eyes. "If you do it right." He craned back further, and kissed Finn with an awkward fumble before turning back to the food. Finn watched his deft hands select spices and seasonings Finn was still figuring out the names of. Poe was teaching him to cook. Finn was learning to enjoy his meals, and his life, and the presence of the man he loved.

"This is something my dad liked to make during the autumn, when the 'routs were in season and the nunas hadn't slowed their laying for the winter."

"You said it never got cold on Yavin 4."

"It didn't. Things went more dormant. It was a time to rest." He stirred the food in the pan. "And to celebrate the closing of the year." With a flip, he divided their meal into two portions and handed Finn a plate. "Try it."

Finn pulled out the forks from the wash drainer, handed one to Poe, and used the other to spear a seasoned cube, which he blew on before putting into his mouth. Like most of the things Poe cooked for them, it was delicious, and he made an appreciative groan. Poe's eyes darkened.

"We could let this cool off," he suggested, and without another word, they carried the plates back to their cabin. Breakfast in bed sounded fun, but not as much fun as what they were going to do to work up their appetites.


End file.
